


Say It Ain't So

by LoveAllMyChildren



Series: You and The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, amab reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: You are a part of the original group. At the CDC, you have a party. There are laughs and drinks, and you finally retire to your own little corner of the CDC: the library. You've immersed yourself in a book before retiring, but someone pays you a visit.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/You
Series: You and The Walking Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Say It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If you don't know, AMAB refers to Assigned Male At Birth. You're welcome dick owners who may or may not refer to themselves as male. There is an AFAB (Assigned Female At Birth) version as well! This legitimately came to me in a dream. You heard it first kids, everything in this fic happened except for the very end because I woke up when I came HA. Sigh. I hate Shane so much so I have no idea why my subconscious condoned this. Either way enjoy and PLEASE comment!

The CDC library was a strange set up. Shelves and carts with dozens of books created a small maze. You walked around, searching for a title that might peak your interest. You had loved to read when you were younger, but as reading became more mandatory it filled you with little to no joy. You wanted to change that, so there had to be something here you could read. You had truly missed immersing yourself into a new book. The group had had a good meal for the first time in weeks. It was great that you all had finally had the chance to relax. There was hope within the group again. Especially when Doctor Jenner brought out the old stores of alcohol. It was amazing to witness the smiles on everyone's faces. You all joked and laughed for hours and, despite not enjoying alcohol as much as some, you managed three glasses of a sweet, red wine.

Ah, perfect! Your fingers stopped on a famous title that sparked the creation of worlds you absorbed yourself in for years to come. Now, you would need a suitable place to read it. Where the carts thinned out, there was a set up of counters and cabinets. What’s the harm in being nosy? Upon further inspection, you had learned that they were filled with office supplies and extra beakers that you presumed were for experiments. The blue and white cabinets were a bit gaudy for your taste, but it wasn’t as if you could do anything about it. Of course there were tables and chairs, but you preferred to stand.

You rested against a counter, leaning over it and scanning a copy of Dracula. It wasn’t something you had expected to find and you enjoyed reading it again. You shifted your weight and bit your thumbnail. It was a habit you’ve had since middle school that you had yet to break. You used your index and right thumb to turn the smooth, tan pages of the gothic novel. You scrunched up your nose at the description of the Count, finding it weird to replace the tall, dark and handsome man you had in your mind to an older one with a ‘long, white mustache’. You immersed yourself in the text for a while until you heard a noise.

If you hadn't resided in this post-apocalyptic world for this long, you probably wouldn’t have heard the drunken shuffle of heavy feet. However, it was a bit too late for you to turn around.

Warm, muscular arms wrapped themselves around you, the stench of alcohol felt like a slap in the face. You froze up as you were not used to the contact. The warm feeling of hands feeling across your stomach made you relax a bit. A harsh shudder went through your body when lips began to kiss and suck on your neck, your hand automatically came to grasp the face of the person attacking your neck. You knew who it was by the harsh stubble and curly hair. Shane.

You were at a loss for words. Only soft whimpers of protest could escape your tight throat. A hand grabbed your waist hard enough to bruise while the other roamed up the middle of your chest up to your throat. A thumb stroked your jaw as Shane grinded against your ass in sloppy, languid thrusts. You could feel him and he was big. Really, fucking big. A wave of apprehension flashed through your body and settled in your stomach.

Suddenly, you were spinning to face him. Well, you faced his chest. His hands took hold of your arms, and he moved his face into your line of vision. You could tell by the gentle way he did it he wasn’t that drunk, at least anymore. He nuzzled his prominent nose to yours and grabbed your neck, kissing you harshly. It didn’t exactly soothe you to know that Shane was harsh in everything he did. He was harsh in the way he talked, the way he touched, and the way he kissed. It was one of the reasons you didn’t like the man. You could only imagine what you were getting into when you heard the clinking of his belt buckle. He grasped the back of your head and guided you to your knees. The angered look in his eye let you know your jaw was going to be sore before you even caught a glance at his dick.

“Please?” He asks you gruffly. You wonder why he even bothered asking at this point when he brought out his cock, letting it slap heavily on your face. You had no idea how you would fit it in your mouth let alone inside you as he dragged it across your lips. He pressed it against your lips and you do your best to mind your teeth, taking the thick head into your mouth. You look up as you drag your tongue across the underside of his head in time to see him groan and throw his head back. You take as much as you can when he pushes your head onto him. The sheer girth of it begins to choke you. He holds you there for a moment as you gag on him, struggling to breathe. He strokes your face, calloused fingers rough on your skin, before he lets you go. He allows you to greedily suck in air for a moment before he brings you to lick the thick veins along the side of him.

You allow him to guide your head all along his shaft before he pulls you off. He brings you up by your arms and pushes you into the counter. You would be lamenting about the pain in your lower back from being shoved into it so hardly, but you were too focused on his kiss. Your hands filled what little space there was between two of you while his tongue invaded your mouth. It was intoxicating- not just because of the taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue- and you let him take what he wanted. He grinded his dick against yours roughly, making your legs quiver in pleasure. You broke apart to let him pull your shirt off. You could feel his dick against your stomach when he pulled you to him again. Your fingers grasped weakly at his shirt, while he undid the button of your pants. He picks you up and sets you on the counter to pull them off along with your shoes.

Your arms wrap around his shoulders as he yanks you to him. You cry out as he shoves himself into you with no form of preparation. You grasp the curls at the back of his neck for dear fucking life as he fucks into you. The friction goes away when he pauses to spit onto your hole, but he fucks you so roughly you feel it hardly matters. His hands squeeze your thighs and he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. There's not much you can do except take it. You hardly notice Shane's hand coming up to cradle the back of your head, mirroring you. You moan loudly at a particularly hard thrust into your prostate and Shane rises to look at you. His half-lidded eyes bore into yours. You can’t help but feel as though he wishes you were someone else.

For the first time, you kiss him by yourself of your own volition. He kisses back immediately, it tastes like unbridled yearning and anger. You let out a small whimper as Shane pulls out of you. He brings you down, your legs shaking from the ache between your legs and turns you away from him. As he bends you over the counter, you can’t help but wrinkle your nose at the ugly shade of blue.

You let out a strangled “Ah…’ when Shane slides back into you. He gets back into his original, unyielding rhythm. You let out loud groans and moans, enjoying the stretch of his dick inside of you. You show no restraint in voicing your pleasure and you enjoy hearing Shane's groans in your ear. At a particularly loud moan, Shane slaps a broad hand over your mouth.

“You’re too fucking loud.” You remembered why you hated him. You rolled your eyes and decided to lose yourself in Shane’s thrusts. Every rough thrust hits the right spot, and you grasp uselessly at the counters smooth surface. You can feel that familiar heat building in your stomach, and you chase after it. Shane groans loudly and whispers a name too gently for you to hear. You didn’t want to think about it either way. Shane’s hand comes to your dick, jerking you off as roughly as he does with everything. It practically throws you over the edge, and you shake with the severity of it. Behind you, Shane groans and thrusts into you sporadically before stilling. You can feel the warmth of his cum inside you.

He collapses onto you, lying on your back with his dick still inside you. You both take a moment to breathe. You hadn’t had sex in what felt like years - it was actually only half a year- and this was something you needed. You have a feeling he needed it too. You knew what this was about. He and Lori weren’t as subtle as they believed. The name he whispered… you doubt it was yours but it’s not as if you craved intimacy with anyone. Especially Shane. Still, being used didn’t feel good. When Shane got off of you, it had felt like you two had been lying there forever. Your brain stupidly thought of the way you and Shane cradled each other's heads in a lovers embrace as he pulled out of you.

You turned to look at him, but he wouldn’t give you the same decency. It pissed you off to no end, and you turned to look for the library bathroom to go into the bathroom to clean yourself up. When you looked back, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
